A touchscreen device may include a touchscreen (e.g., a touch-sensitive display screen) configured to present (e.g., display) visual information and receive touch input from a user (e.g., one or more touches on the touchscreen). The visual information (e.g., visual content) may be displayed using a graphical user interface (e.g., within one or more windows or full-screen within the edges of the touchscreen). The user input may be submitted by a user of the touchscreen device, for example, by contacting (e.g., touching) the touchscreen with a body part (e.g., a fingertip) or a stylus. Examples of a touchscreen device include a tablet computer (e.g., iPad® by Apple Inc.), a smart phone (iPhone® by Apple Inc.), a laptop computer (e.g., configured with a touchscreen), a kiosk computer (e.g., configured with a touchscreen), and any suitable combination thereof.